BIONICLE: War of the Elements
BIONICLE: The War of the Elements is a third person shooter video game for the PC, Xbox One and PS4 that follows an alternate timeline where Dume never became Turaga. All 16 Elements are turned on each other which formed an all out free-for-all war. So basically 16 Kingdoms are trying to smash each other with over-excessive force. The game has a choose your adventure campaign after you complete the main campaign. In the main campaign you can be trying to complete a mission as one army, then in the next you could be trying to absolutely crush the army you are just playing as. The choose your adventure feature, you could play as all Elements or go through the whole story as just one. Also there is a Multiplayer mode were you can you play as any character who has appeared in the main story. Charcters The game has many well known Matoran become Toa and deceased Toa never dying for example, Lesovikk never hesitated when battling the Zyglak resulting in the rest of the teams survival and the Dume joined the Toa Mangai, resulting in Tuyet and Nidiki never going bad. Just about every Toa who appeared in the official story line will appear in this and every Matoran to appear in the official Storyline will appear in this as Toa as all Matoran known were forced to become Toa. Some of these charcters will not make a full appearance in the main storyline, but are player in choose your own adventure mode. First Toa Team (Disbanded in this timeline) #Lesovikk- Toa of Air #Nikila- Toa of Lightning #Zafiuk- Toa of Fire #Hese- Toa of Water #Vixen- Toa of Stone #Lensen- Toa of Sonics #Maseca- Toa of Iron #Naaji- Toa of Gravity Toa Mangai (Disbanded in this timeline) #Lhikan- Toa of Fire #Dume- Toa of Fire #Tuyet- Toa of Water #Naho- Toa of Water #Nidiki- Toa of Air #Lorde- Toa of Earth #Trexca- Toa of Stone #Pelek- Toa of Plantlife #Kowal- Toa of Ice #Voltuk- Toa of Ice #Makesa- Toa of Ice #Fevus- Toa of Ice Dume's Team (Disbanded in this timeline) #Dume- Toa of Fire (Joined Toa Mangai) #Cerius- Toa of Psionics #Matra- Toa of Magnetism #Feron- Toa of Iron #Boreius- Toa of Plantlife #Volluy- Toa of Lightning Toa Hagah (Disbanded in this timeline) #Norik- Toa of Fire #Gaaki- Toa of Water #Bomonga- Toa of Earth #Pouks- Toa of Stone #Iruni- Toa of Air #Kualis Toa of Ice Toa Nuva (Disbanded in this timeline) #Tahu Nuva- Toa of Fire #Gali Nuva- Toa of Water #Onua Nuva- Toa of Earth #Pohutu Nuva- Toa of Stone #Lewa Nuva- Toa of Air #Kopaka Nuva- Toa of Ice Toa Metru (Disbanded in this timeline) #Vakama- Toa of Fire #Nokama- Toa of Water #Whenua- Toa of Earth #Onewa- Toa of Stone #Matau- Toa of Air #Nuju- Toa of Ice Toa Mahri (Disbanded in this timeline) #Jaller- Toa of Fire #Hahli- Toa of Water #Nuparu- Toa of Earth #Hewkii- Toa of Stone #Kongu- Toa of Air #Matoro- Toa of Ice Toa Voya (Disbanded in this timeline) #Balta- Toa of Fire #Dalu- Toa of Water #Garan- Toa of Earth #Velika- Toa of Stone #Piruk- Toa of Air #Kazi- Toa of Ice Newcomers Toa of Stone #Ethanos Toa of Sonics #Hedga Toa of Iron #Iepose Toa of Psionics #Zafia #Bok Toa of Gravity #Bafus #Khale Toa of Lightning #Zommik #Ligsa Toa of Magnetism #Lakeded #Flote Toa of Plasma #Sulu #Zivoxx #Metak Toa of Plantlife #Nufi #Alentra Toa of Sealife #Selaft #Trista #Nelo Glatorian Appaerances In this Story line Glatorian do make an appearance and are playable in this storyline. Also In this timeline there is a new Village called Windra and after Atero got destroyed a group a intellegent Vorox rebuilt it and adopted it. Fire Tribe (Vulcanus) #Ackar #Malum #Perditus Water Tribe (Tajun) #Tarux #Kiina Jungle Tribe (Tesera) #Vastus #Gresh Ice Tribe (Iconox) #Gelu #Strakk Iron Tribe (Feron) #Telluris #Ironus Air Tribe (Windra) #Bod #Aresh Rock Tribe (Roxtus) #Stronius #Branar Sand Tribe (Atero) #Kabrua #Herex Plot Prologue About 17000 Years prior to the Great Cataclysm (Which in this Alternate Time never happened) The Toa Mangai were on a mission to stop Zaktaan and three other Dark Hunters in Ga-Metru, for this Tutorial you play Lhikan. First Likhan saves Nidiki who is about to get crushed by Krekka. Then Tuyet (Indirectly addresses to the gamer) some basic combat skills and then advanced combat skills. After beating "Spinner" with Dume, it is revealed that the four Toa of Ice; Kowal, Voltuk, Makesa and Fevus have taken down the other Dark Hunter that no one recognized. With Dume distracted Krekka comes up behind him and kills Dume. Zaktann got away. With out Dume, Metru Nui had no leader meaning when the Toa Metru came along and the Great Cataclysm the Toa Metru never became Turaga Chapter 1 Act 1 Roughly 100,000 years later in the plains of the Southern continent lay the Gravity Kingdom or Ba-Emprus. The leader Naaji (Who was from the First Toa Team) was planning an ambush with Bafus and Khale and twelve other Toa of Gravity on the to Sonics Kingdom (or De-Emprus.) The Journey assured, and the army of 1000 Toa of gravity get De-Emprus on surprise. For this mission you play as Naaji. The Gravity army starts tearing at the well built walls of De-Emprus. In seconds, about 300 Toa of Sonics (Krakua among them) Emerge from the top of the walls and deafen the gravity. covering his ears, The player has to guide Naaji to find Bafus so the army can create a mass zero gravity. After that is acheived bloodshed is ensured as the player runs along the walls the gravity goes back to normal luring half of the Toa of Sonics out and allowing 500 Toa of Gravity in, there was about 600 Toa of Sonics waiting for the five hundred Toa of Gravity. Although the Toa of Sonics were outnumbered outside, the Toa of gravity in the kingdom were outnumbered. The next objective comes clear to the player; get to the throne room. Getting there in five minutes taking down Toa of Sonics as you go the 500 now reduced to 400. The Toa of Sonics outside have just been annihilated but the Toa of Sonics in the kingdom is now dropped to 500. The Other 500 Toa of Gravity (Khale among them) are still outside so they are useless until they can get in while Naaji and Bafus lead the 400 Toa of Gravity who are in there to annihilate the palace. Five minutes of generic game-play until the player and the 400 (Now Reduced 300) get to the throne room. Krakua appears confronting Naaji (The Player) as a boss. The player must fight Krakua among the chaos. The Toa of Sonics number is now an even 300. Just because the Toa of Sonics were at an even number to the Toa of Gravity doesn't mean the Toa of Gravity will win, in fact while the player is fighting Krakua, The Toa of Gravity's number drops to 50 while the Toa of Sonics Number drops to 200, After Krakua is 25% Health a cut-scene starts showing the remaining Toa of Sonics crushing the remaining Toa of Gravity. Now There 2 Toa of Gravity left; Naaji and Bafus which both of them are forced to concede. Khales group assumes the others are dead and turns back oblivious to the fact that the two most important members of the Gravity hierarchy are still alive. Act 2 For the next part of Chapter 1 you play as Khale. Khale is walking back with the 500 that never got in, Khale falls down a trap set up by Toa of Air. Now The player must guide Khale to find a way out. When about five minutes of gameplay passes, Khale finds himself having no other alternitaive but to jump down a long shaft. The player then finds themselves in liquid protodermis. Quickly Khale is transformed into a Toa Nuva. Chapter 2 Act 1 This next Chapter follows Le-Emprus, or the Air Kingdom. Matau, Piruk and Orkham are in the snowy plains of the Northern Continent with an army of Toa of Air, plans of the Ice Kingdom raiding the Air Kingdom have been leaked so the Air Kingdom is now taking the fight to the Ice Kingdom. You play as Orkham for this part. A Minute of gameplay were you are walking to the Ice Kingdom with the Army of Toa of Air. Matau, the leader is running you through intructions and possible outcomes. They were on the right track because The Ice Kingdom's army, Ko-Emprus appears, The two kingdoms have just clashed head on. There is a moment of silence between the kingdoms. Nuju, the leader of Ko-Emprus commands is amry of 1000 to attack the 1000 Toa of Air. The player now must guide Orkham to clash with the other amry. After 2 minutes of battle gameplay a crevase opens, consuming Matau, Orkham, Piruk and Lewa Nuva from Le-Emprus and Nuju, Kazi, Eryre and Kopaka Nuva from the Ice Kingdom. Of course Nuju attacks Matau, Piruk attacks Kazi, Orkham attacks Eryre and the two Toa Nuva attack each other. What they don't know is that they have just into the underground "Magnetic Caves" the home of the Mangetism Kingdom or Fa-Emprus. The Player must fight Eryre as Orkham, when Eryre is at 50% Health, Eryre smashes through a wall leading to another room, Lewa Nuva and Kopaka Nuva follow. When Eryre is at 2 Health he collaspes leaving Orkham to deal a killer blow. The player can use any attack to deal the finishing blow. No matter what the player does. Orkham cannot kill Eryre, Only capture him. A Cutscene starts Orkham ties up Eryre. Orkham runs over to assist Lewa Nuva and gang up on Kopaka Nuva. The battle is easy because Kopaka Nuva is already at 50% Health and Lewa does 60% of the work. After you defeat Kopaka Nuva another cutscene starts. Lewa thanks Orkham for his help and ties up Kopaka. Then the two escort their prisoners to the other room. Matau says Kazi captured Piruk and Nuju got away. Act 2 For Act 2 you play as Krakua who has lead his Army of remaining 200 from the Southern Continent all the way up to the northern Continent for reinforcements. How you found reinforcements is going to odd villages and conscripting matoran to become Toa and fight in the War. Krakua has made a bad choice coming through the Magnetic Caves. Krakua is holding on to the the hope that there are still De-Matoran that haven't been slain by other Kingdoms or the Element of Sonics will go to extinction. Krakua has been blinded by desperation. First the player must go through a few minutes of generic platforming. After that one of the 200 Toa of Sonics spots a Magnetism Toa scout. The scout is givin no mercy. After more platforming, The Toa of Sonics run into the Underground Kingdom of Fa-Emprus. 500 Toa of Magnetism emerge at the Kingdom's wall, they give the Toa of Sonics no mercy. They jump the wall and come down the make sure the Toa of Sonics don't see the light of day again. The Player must navigate Krakua through the chaos. The Toa of Magnetism Flote, attacks Krakua. When you get Flote down to 50% Health, the Toa of Magnetism use thier powers to fly back up to the walls. Now they use their trap that they have spent thousands of years preparing; they make the ground under the Toa of Sonics open up and all the Toa of Sonics including Krakua plummet to their death. Act 3 For this Act you play as Nuju, who wondering through the Magnetic Caves by himself. A few minutes of Generic Platforming. A cutscene takes place when you get to a curtian area in the level. Nuju encounters Jovan and Flote. Jovan tells Flote to deal with this. For this battle there are no in-battle sequences. When the player beats Flote another cutscene starts. Nuju tells flote his days are over, then takes way his Kanohi Ruru. Flote was to later be killed by wild rahi. Next is some more platforming until Nuju can get out of the Magnetic cave. When the player reaches the exit a cutscene starts. Nuju walks out of the cave to find that the Le-Emprus were victorious and the remaining 400 Toa of Ice of retreated. Unlike elements like Toa of Sonics, the Elements Fire, Water, Air, Stone, Earth and Ice could easily reinforce there kingdoms and Matoran in those Elements were more common. Nuju catches Orkham coming up to Nuju. Nuju flees and catches up to the retreating Ice Kingdom. Chapter 3 Act 1 Act 1 Focuses on Ta-Emprus, the Fire Kingdom, once again you play as Lhikan. The intro cutscene shows Lhikan with Vakama, Zafiuk, Norik, Tahu Nuva and 12 Unnamed Toa of Fire in a meeting room. Onu-Emprus, the Earth Kingdom has issued a threat to them, to meet at somewhere in Onu-Wahi on the Island of Mata Nui or they will catch them on surprise. Norik states that the letter was sent by Onua Nuva. Lhikan reherses the plan in front of 15 Toa. The next part of the cutscene is 1000 Toa of Fire wandering the caverns of Onu-Wahi, the Toa of Earth ambush the Toa of Fire and a battle ensures. The player guide Lhikan, taking out enemies along the way going deeper into the caves as the player goes. About 5 Minutes of battle gameplay and the player encounters a boss- Whenua and Garan. Vakama helps you in this boss. Whenua has to get to 50% health first. If Garan gets to 50% health, then he will become invincible and target Vakama and both health bars won't go down until Whenua is below 50% health. When that happens, Whenua is suddenly killed by Norik. Lhikan says he can deal with Garan. Vakama goes with Norik aiding in the fight. When Garan is at 2% Health, the player can deal a killer blow to Garan. Next is more battle game play, this time going up the caves. The player must guide Lhikan to Vakama and Norik. When that is acomplished, the the three Toa of fire must drop down a U bend, after that some more battle game play until you reach a massive room in the cave. In this room the are 25 Toa of Fire and 100 Toa of Earth. The other hundred fight will not find them in time. The Toa of Fire are lucky, as the player must take on the hundred even though they are outnumber 4:1. After that there were 15 Toa of Fire and 0 Toa of Earth. Then the player must guide Lhikan and the other Toa of Fire back through the U-Bend and back into the main battle. Lhikan spots Onua Nuva running off. Lhikan gives chase. The chase goes for average 2 minutes. When Lhikan and Onua Nuva emerge at the surface on Ko-Wahi, something flashes and the two are teleported off. Act 2 Act 2 Follows the Water Kingdom, Ga-Emprus who are about to attack Ce-Emprus the Psionics Kingdom, this is a guerrilla war in Ga-Metru. They know Ce-Emprus is there. Helryx is leading the attack, along with Nokama, Vhisola, Dalu, Gali Nuva and a few other familiar Toa of Water. Soon enough the two kingdoms clash in guerilla warfare. For this act you must play as Helryx. First the must guide Helryx stealthy through a Ga-Metru hotel, and taking out the occasional enemy. It takes the player about 2 minutes to get out of the hotel, and then into a courtyard, where Helryx clahes with a hord of Toa of Psionics, Gali Nuva and Nokama, along with 50 other Toa of water are already here. During the battle game play, the player must slowly make their way to the Protodermis Labs. There the labs pretty much get destroyed during chaos of the battle. About 2 minutes of battle game play until the player may advance on. Next is more battle game play through the streets of Ga-Metru, this time the player is advancing towards the Great Temple. It takes about 3 minutes to get to the Great Temple. There is more battle game play. When in the Great Temple the player must get to the top of the temple. When the player gets to the top, A cut-scene for a boss battle starts. It is Orde, taunting Helryx. After the cut-scene it is some generic boss battle game play until Orde gets to 40% health, where 3 Toa of Psionics assist him. They are easy to take down like normal enemies, and this repeats at 20% health. When Orde is 5% Health, again something flashes and Orde and Helryx are teleported off. Act 3 For Act 3 you play as Pelek from the Plantlife Kingdom, Bo-Emprus. Pelek is with his friends Nufi and Alentra. The three have been sent from Bo-Emprus in western side of the Sountern Continent up to an island near Metru Nui to find Bo-Matoran and send them back to Bo-Emprus to make them Toa. The Three are exploring a jungle looking for Matoran villigers. The Levels starts of with some generic platforming with Nufi and Alentra following you. After a little while of that gameplay, you find a village of mixed matoran, 12 Bo-Matoran. As Pelek the player must casually walk into the village ask the see all of the Bo-Matoran. When that is done the Matoran panic and scatter, knowing what will happen to them, 6 Toa emerge, Hese, Vixen, Lensen, Maseca, Naho and Lorde. The six Toa look threatening to Pelek. Nufi and Alentra run in trying to defend Pelek. The three make a run for it, knowing they are outnumbered. For this part the player must not get caught by the six Toa. After 3-4 Minutes of chase game play Pelek, finally gets away as the six Toa are distracted by a flash. Pelek looks back and Nufi is gone. Chapter 4 Act 1 The first cutscene starts off with Lhikan awakening. He realizes a Toa from one of each Element has been teleported to Bara Magna. Toa present are- Helryx from Ga-Emprus, Onua Nuva from Onu-Emprus, Velika from Po-Emprus, Orkham from Le-Emprus, Nuju from Ko-Emprus, Takanuva from Av-Emprus, Lensen from De-Emprus, Zaria from Fe-Emprus, Naaji from Ba-Emprus, Orde from Ce-Emprus, Nikila from Vo-Emprus, Jovan from Fa-Emprus, Sulu from Su-Emprus, Nufi from Bo-Emprus and Selaft from Tri-Emprus. As soon as the Toa realise that they are stranded with their enemies, a huge fight breaks out. The fight is broken up by Mata Nui (In is small Ignika Body) with Ackar and Gelu. All of the Toa see Mata Nui as a random stranger who got control of the Ignika, not knowing it was Mata Nui. Just about all of them decide to chase Mata Nui down in order to get the Ignika. For the chase level you play as Lhikan and your goal is to tackle down Mata Nui first. Of coarse this objective it impossible as Takanuva always wins no matter how many times the player attempts the level. When Takanuva tackles Mata Nui as cutscene starts. Ackar gets Takanuva off of Mata Nui and asks if he is alright. At the mentioning of Mata Nui's name the 16 Toa stop, think this "Toa of Fire" might be crazy. Velika steps foward and attempts to confirm that is Mata Nui. When the others don't beleive him The Great Being of Fire Angonce appears behind the group and Velika reveals his Great Being form. Velika teleports Onewa into the scene. Angonce states they must unite to take down the, Srkall and Bone Hunters, then the Elemental Lords, then after that see Velika, so he can take you to Bota Magna for some deeds that he would reveal when the time comes. For the next part of the level the player must play as Lhikan again. The First part the the player following Mata Nui and the group of Toa to Vulcanus. When they get there a cutscene starts which shows the sixteen Toa walking into a room with 20 Glatorian. The cutscene is Ackar explaining the plan to take down an individual Elemental Lord. For the next part you play as Mata Nui guiding the sixteen Toa to an Elemental Lord boss fight and in boss fights you play as Lhikan. The Elemental Lord battles include: Vulcanus, Tajun, Roxtus, Atero, Tesera, Iconox, Feron and Windra. Act 2 For this act you play as Takanuva. The first cutscene is the 16 Toa and 20 Glatorian entering a portal to Bota Magna. Angonce explains how they must arrest 100 rogue glatorian killers that are roaming around Bota Magna on the loose. Choose Your Own Adventure Mode Choose Your Own Adventure mode is a mode unlocked. In this mode there are hundreds of alternate endings, you could either switch between elements like the main storyline or just stick with one element. In this mode there are 20 elements to choose from Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Poseidon133 Category:BIONICLE